One Deadly Syn
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: A fairy-person has moved to the area and has amazing powers but no control. She teams up with Zim to help him, but has no idea what she's in for. and two new girls, too. full summary inside. NOT BORING, REVIEW PLEASE! short first chappy, sorry.


Summary-Syn is a fairy/human with extremely dangerous powers. Her problem is she can't control them. She is blind to Zim's real intentions when she agrees to help him in his plot if he helps her gain control. But Syn doesn't know that Zim had no idea what the heck he is supposed to do to help her, and he plans to exterminate her when he's finished. Dib knows Syn's true identity, despite her good cover. He offers to help her only to find that Zim beat him to it. Dib instantly knows what's going on and plans to stop Zim, but then realizes he's no match for Zim and Syn together. He decided he is going to give up...until he meets Misty and Lulu. Lulu has problems. She is legally insane, but Dib and Misty just don't see it(maybe because they've lost thier minds, too?). She also has something my friend has, but I forget what it's called. I'll get back to you on that. And she thinks she can commune with the dead. Misty is the adorable spitfire clad in a black coat and round glasses like Dib's. She is not insane(we think), but she seems to give that kind of first impression. But later she's totally sane. But she does have at least one serious problem: Split Personality Disorder. I researched this. It is a proven medical disorder and paranormal phenomenon, where a person's true identity is invaded by another identity or w/e. When the other one takes over, it's as if the original one is dead or blacked out. When it returns, it remembers nothing and knows nothing of what thier other identity did while they were 'asleep.' Anyway, Misty and Lulu could be the key Dib needs to yank Syn out of Zim's evil plans, but Misty could also be the key Zim needs to destroy humanity. Please read! Not boring, I swear! But, a note, I am writing this while upset at my evil wench of a friend who now had replaced me and Jesse with some sixth grader(we r in 8th) named Kenra. Not Kendra, Kenra. heaven forbid i make THAT mistake AGAIN. Gawd, i hate that little *beeeeeeep!!!*. Anyway, please read and review! As always, no flaming and if u want ur own fan-charecter to make a cameo, e-mail me and ask! in the subject, just put 'from fanfic' and it'll be answered. gimmer ur peep's appearence and what u want to happen to them. if they r good, i may just turn them into a re- curring person! With ur consent, of course. Thanks!-ZeroZeroni(dedicated to Hilary and Jade)PS-dont call my effing charecters Mary Sues, either. I dont even know what the friggin heck a Mary Sue is, so just keep that comment to urself until i kno what it is. thanx, and nickolodeon sucks cuz they canceled IZ.  
  
Disclaimer-I only own my orignal peeps and u all own ur charecter's cameos in later chapters. Latah. _________________________________________________  
  
1. one deadly Syn  
  
"So...what are you, exactly?" Zim asked. He and Syn were in his lab while GIR was dancing around upstairs like a psyco. Syn stood in front of him. Her appearence was frightening, shocking, and spectacular all at the same time. She was about an inch taller than Zim. She had a hair cut like Good Morning Miami's Dylan Messinger. Atop her head were two antenae, both tipped with a little green bead-shaped end. her eyes were large and cat shaped, colored a brilliant yellow-green. Her skin was a pale pink color and she seemed to glitter naturally, especially around the top of the eyes. Her eyes had a natural blue eye shadow. She was wearing a normal girl's outfit. A longish tee with a skirt and black and white striped panty-hoes and black boots with no heel that reached just past her ankles. She also wore black and red striped arm warmer things(the kind at Hot Topic ^_^). And sprouting from her back was a set of wings. The top were long and a narrow sort of oval shape and the bottom were sort of rounded.  
"What am I? What are you?" she asked. "I asked you first, you thing, you!" said Zim. Syn sighed. "If you absolutely MUST know, I am a Fairy. Sort of," she added. "what do you mean, sort of?" asked Zim. "I am half human. If I was a full blood fairy, I would not be here." "Where would you be?" he asked. "Never Never Land! I don't know geniuous, I never met another Fairy!!" she said. "Oh. Well, can you do anything? Anything...um...weapon-ish?" he asked. "Yeah, watcht this!" said Syn excitedly. She folded her hands together and outstretched them, her hads still clasped. She narrowed her hypnotic eyes and a slick beam of blinding light issued from her hands. Zim watched in fascination. The beam hit something glass and busted it, then hit some other stuff and busted them, too. Suddenly the thin, deadly beam was no longer slick but huge, wide and unruly. "ACK!" Syn cried as it pushed her back with it's force. She tried very hard to pull her hands apart, but she couldn't, meaning she couldn't stop the beam, and Zim's lab was DOOMED. Zim managed to walk over to her as the beam grew so much the enitre room was blinding neon white. He pushed against the force and made it to Syn, and used his own hands to pry hers apart. The beam flickered and died.  
Syn groaned and rubbed her hands together. They were hot with the lingering energy of the beam. Zim looked down at her(she had fallen, remember?) and grinned evilly. "I think you can help me," he said. "Oh yeah?" said Syn, standing up so now she was looking down on him slightly and him up slightly. "And what's in it for me?" she said sharply. "...You obviously have no control." She went red, embarrassed at the truth. "I can help you get some," he said. "You may have a deal. What is it you want me to do?" she asked. Zim grinned broader and motioned for Syn to follow him to his computer. He called up past images it had seen. "See that human?" he said, pointing at the screen. "Yep, yep, uh-huh," said Syn nodding. "Eliminate him." Syn smiled, nodded, and they shook hands, sealing the one of many deals they would later have. She looked back at the screen. It was showing an image of a past lunch period and was focusing in on two people. A girl with purple hair and the boy she was ordered to destroy. Syn would complete her mission. 


End file.
